


And So It Begins - Air

by Blackfell AU (Gylentia)



Category: Multi-Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gylentia/pseuds/Blackfell%20AU
Summary: This is the start of the path for MC 1 of the three.





	And So It Begins - Air

It’s been a few weeks since you finished Clella’s classes and you’re finally getting ready to board the airship for Blackfell. You’ve said your goodbyes to your family and packed your bags, ready to start the next phase of your life in a new land. A woman walks down the entry ramp to the waiting crowd of passengers below. Her hair is a golden blond and her eyes a piercing turquoise. She looks ready for battle at any moment. 

 

“The name is Myra Terrick. I will be your captain for this flight. While on board my ship, I require you to follow a few rules. Rule 1 - in the seating gallery, I will not tolerate loud devices, Rule 2 - If you hear the siren, you get to the nearest safety zone. Pirates are a real threat in these skies, more so once we get into the airspace of Blackfell. Rule 3 - You will listen to orders given by the crew without question. These are in addition to the rule list provided to you when you purchased your voyage ticket. Thank you.”

With that she turns and marches back into the ship. Once we can no longer see her, the gate is opened that the rest of the passengers may enter. You walk up the ramp and find a place for yourself and your personal luggage. You were lucky enough to get a window seat. You hear the final whistle blow and the bounce of the ship returning to the skies once it has been released from the docking ties. This is it. You’re actually on your way. You take out a book to read and barely notice the person sitting next to you. 

A few hours into your flight, the person beside you pipes up. “You’ve been awfully interested in that book. What ‘cha reading, doll?” You look up from your book and are met with a lovely pair of brown eyes. “The name is Shigezane. What’s yours?” He seems so confident as you regard him carefully. He is certainly taller than you, with broad shoulders that fill his grey suit perfectly. His shirt is red and his tie matches his suit. He has a grey bowler with a band that matches his shirt and some form of hawk feather tucked under the band. You put your book away and smile at him.

“I’m ________. Nice to meet you Mr. Shigezane. The book I was reading was about Blackfell. I’m trying to go over what I learned in class.”

He laughs a little. His smile is warm and comforting. “If you’re going to treat me so formally, it would be Mr. Date. I’m really hoping you’ll take my invitation to use my personal name seriously.” He winks at you. This one is most certainly sly. “Is this your first time going to Blackfell?”

“I guess if it pleases you so much, Shigezane I shall call you. Yes, this will be my first time going to Blackfell. And yourself?”

“I live in Melton. Well, technically I’m Melton’s mayor. I’ve been away for the last few weeks running errands for my cousin, Masamune.”

You feel a bit relieved to know that he’s someone you can be less weary of. You remind yourself that Melton is a mining town, or more, a larger town that connects many smaller mining and logging towns. It’s your first time heading to Blackfell and you’ve only met two people from Melton thus far - at least both have been genuinely friendly. 

“That makes two people I have met from Melton. My teacher was from there as well.”

“Clella? Yeah, she has me bringing things back to her family for her. So what’s bringing you over here if you don’t mind me asking?”

“To be fair, I’m not yet entirely certain. I have all of my papers in order to head to the university in Canthagen, but indecisiveness is an unfortunate characteristic of mine. To be honest, I believe my core desire was just to run - nothing more than an itching case of wanderlust.”

He nods as he listens. “I see. While adventure may do wonders for your soul, be sure that it does not become your undoing. I’ve met too many people that come to Blackfell for a new start on life, only to get caught in a life they hate. Sure, the opposite is true as well, but I feel it is the duty of my position to warn you about the dangers of your self-proclaimed characteristic.” He stands up and stretches his arms above his head, using delicate caution to avoid the pipe which he momentarily forgot was there. “If you will excuse me, doll, we’re only half way in and I need some air.” He turns to leave but pauses and turns back to you. “Where are my manners? Would you care to join me on the main deck? The air is a bit thinner, but feeling the clean wind in your hair is certainly a memory to treasure.” He extends his hand to you.

Would it hurt him to use your name? You sigh on the inside. The gears in your head turn, pondering his question. You’ve been nervous about flying for weeks. Yet, Shigezane has a point, who knows if you’d ever be on an airship again. Most of Blackfell is connected by steam engine, and that accounts for the main means of transportation across the colony. You take Shigezane’s hand and he leads you outside to the upper deck. He was right. The wind in your hair is chill, crisp, and fresh with a hint of far away trees mixed with the ocean salt spray below. You squint your eyes as they water from your unpinned hair attempting to attack your face. You eyes widen in shock at the view before you as you adjust to the wind. All around you, all you can see is the ocean horizon. Above you are the billowy catenary curtains that contain the ballonets and gasbags. You hear the hum of the engines, quieter than you thought they’d be, then you remember that you are traveling away from the sound so of course they’re quieter. The mooring ropes are tightly secured along the sides of the upper deck. Shigezane guides you over to the railing so that you can have a better view of the ocean below. The ocean is glistening in the sunlight as it begins its descent towards the horizon. You look up at Shigezane who is standing beside you. He is certainly handsome. “Thank you for escorting me up here. You are correct, it is certainly a memory to treasure.”

Shigezane smiles back at you. “No problem, but it’s not the best of ideas to stay out here too long. Let’s get you back inside.” Shigezane extends his hand to you and you take his arm once again as he leads you back to your seat. Once there, your chatter resumes to the normalcy of casual banter until you doze off. 

Your are awakened to Shigezane shaking your shoulders in a panic. You look into his eyes as he says “Quick, doll, they’ve spotted pirates.” Your eyes shoot open at the word ‘pirates’ and you follow Shigezane to the safe area. The safe areas are places within the gondola that are designed to float on their own. While they do not guarantee that you will survive a crash into the ocean, they do increase your chances for survival greatly if the integrity of the ship is compromised. Fortunately for you, the threat of pirates has passed. You noticed before that the ship was flying lower than you thought it would be, now you know why. Shigezane leads you back to your seat, lending you his jacket as the gallery has dropped in temperature due to conserving energy to avoid the pirates. You return to your slumber and are not awakened again until you hear the captain say that you are preparing for docking over the speakers. The docking goes smoothly and once the ship is fully moored, you return Shigezane’s jacket to him. He smiles at you and hands you a card.

“I’m assuming that you will be getting an aural communicator soon. When you do, the sequence at which to reach me is on that card.” He tips his hat to you as he bows. “It was a pleasure meeting you, doll. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Likewise, Shigezane. Please take care.” You bid him farewell and continue to the government office to have your papers processed. You have finally reached Blackfell and are in Velocairn City, the capitol seat for the Velocairn territory area.


End file.
